B,aR SI: Christmas Start, and Restart
by cpneb
Summary: A bad Christmas bunny plus music on the radio equals story that demands to be told. Kim, Ron, relatively-newlyweds Joss and Wade, and the past all join together at Christmas Eve dinner. Chapter 5 is up...now. Please read and review. epi-epi...lol
1. Chapter 1

_**Birth, and Rebirth SI**_**: Christmas Start, and Restart**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. The original lyrics to the songs referenced in this story and the music are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Thank you in advance for reading, and please review.

**A/N Forward: **

Christmas bunny plus music on the radio equals story that demands to be told.

This takes place the Christmas after "_**particles of hope**_**, a Kim Possible story**" and after the ends of both "_**BE,S 2: **_**Training Table Blues**" and "_**BE,S 9:**_** Reality Happens"**. There is also a tie-in with kt's wonderful story "_**Mom, Me, and Mary**_", and there's a dab of Rocinante, as well (full disclosure is required, however: no skunk butts were roasted in the creation of this tale)

I had fun writing this, the betas had a blast amping it up (sometimes), and I hope you enjoy the read.

This story is dedicated to a certain 13-year-old who has rocked my world on several occasions. Merry Christmas, kt...giggle.

--

_**Birth, and Rebirth SI**_**: Christmas Restart**

--

**_chapter 1_**

--

"Oh, Wonnnn-nieeeee?"

Ron Stoppable groaned inside. He just wanted to finish his snack and his review of his business plan, but Kim was back…again. He looked down at the final bites of the fresh, steaming Naco which had been delivered in less than 20 minutes and the third of the sandwich that remained from the plate Kim had brought him just after he ordered the Naco online.

Rufus had drooled when he saw Kim put the plate down. She had worked another pre-holiday culinary miracle, only this one was with a brisket that would have made Ron's great-grandmother smile. Kim had thinly sliced it after allowing it to rest and served it up on one mini and one full-sized ciabatta roll along with a slice of ice-cold tomato, a collection of chilled baby spinach leaves, horseradish, and some of that deep-smoked/fried turkey from the recipe she's managed to horn-swaggle from a Granite Chef. She smiled and handed Rufus the smaller of the two sandwiches "because you left me alone in the kitchen," she explained. He nodded his thanks, took the sandwich, and was now stretched out on the top of the couch, happily burping out mini-horseradish clouds.

"Uh-huh?" Ron Stoppable replied and looked up from what had become second-nature to him, over the years: multi-tasking with two different meals while reviewing important work. This was his business plan for his dream restaurant: he didn't need it for funding, but he needed it to make certain that he had everything covered. He was having a 'friend' review it for him, so he wanted it to be perfect.

After taking in the full view of the expression on his wife's face, he immediately wished he hadn't looked up.

She had the Puppy-Dog Pout on, full-power…again, for the umpteenth time this week.

"KP, for the last time: I'm not telling you what I'm getting you for Christmas," he slammed his eyes shut, hoping that the effects were temporary…this time.

He squinted a bit through one eye: he thought, hoped, and prayed that the PDP would be gone. It was going to be so the drama if it wasn't. Carefully, he opened his right eye all of the way before opening the left.

There, standing before him, was his smirk-filled wife, looking like a million. She also looked like the cat that had just swallowed the proverbial canary. "That's not what I wanted to ask you," she said, and there was something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd come with me on a mission," Kim added, and Ron raised a single eyebrow in question. Inside his mind, he cringed: he was _**so**_ not ready for yet another **Club Banana** shopping adventure. Three, in less than five days, was more torture than any man should have had to endure. He was positive that there was something about that in the Geneva Conventions. After all, torture was torture… even if Kim did do some modeling for him, he grinned, remembering the modeling…but, he shook his head to clear his thoughts as she continued to speak.

"To see Mary," she continued, and his mind stripped a gear…

Several gears, in fact.

That was not on his mental list of things that Kim would have rated over shopping this Christmas, but his decision was almost immediate: he nodded, standing from his desk and stepping over to Kim and kissing her cheek.

He now realized that she had been crying more than just a bit, so he took her into his arms. "It wasn't your fault we didn't go last year; who knew that that dam would crack in Alberta?" He felt her relax, but he then heard her sniffle. "I know," he continued, "I miss her, too. Who would have ever thought that someone that we knew for such a short time would have stolen our hearts so deeply, and for so long?"

"I certainly didn't," Kim smiled at Ron's comment as she responded into his shirt, and she lifted her head and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"When do you want to go?" he asked.

"I asked Wade to make sure we didn't have any Christmas surprises, this year," she replied. "So if something pops up he said he'd call Global Justice since Aunt Dr. Director still owes us a couple of favors. He also rubbed it in that I'm still getting emails from guys in that town, wanting copies of that picture of me in the Mrs. Claus outfit" she laughed.

"Aunt DP…sounds like a soft drink, cooked up in the South," he mused, and she swatted at him and laughed at the same time.

"The pictures: can't say as I blame them, Kim; you were a bon-diggity Mrs. Claus; even the kids thought so," Ron smiled fondly as he remembered her attire and received another kiss for his remark. "Ho, ho, ho, I guess Santa's been good this year," he added, and she gave him another kiss for that comment.

"How is our newest Mary doing?" he asked.

"I asked Wade to check up on her as well, since he knew the family better than I," she said, and Ron nodded.

--

"Aggie?" Her soft lilt melted his heart, even after all these years…

"Yes, Mrs. Load?"

A snort came from the other room. "Have you seen the boxes with the ornaments that Daddy sent for us?"

"In the entryway closet, second shelf," Wade said after clicking a few keys.

"Thank you," she replied.

Listening, he heard her head for the closet. He smiled as he could see her walking away in his mind's eye. The image of her walk, and the view it provided, changed the smile into a full bore idiot's grin that kept getting bigger and bigger. 'Five months, and I'm still grinning like one,' Wade thought as he finished the final questions for the final exam that he had to give next Tuesday morning.

The wedding had been an event, the honeymoon had been the stuff of legends (or, so he believed…), but the marriage was true bliss, of that he was certain. 'I never knew why Dad was grinning so often, but now I know,' Wade thought. He had taken his Dad's 'bean advice' and, after five months, the gallon water jar he had in the closet in his study was over three-quarters filled with beans.

He was glad that they had waited until their wedding night, but he was certain that the rest of the guests on the floors below them at their hotel had thought otherwise. Over five months had passed since their honeymoon, and he was still getting emails from people he didn't know had been staying there, asking what Sweet Tea was, and how tea could ride anything.

He only showed Joss one email, and she had blushed deep red before running from the room, laughing with embarrassment.

He kept the rest to himself.

Some of them gave him some ideas that he just had to try...'but, I'll save those for our half-a-versary,' he grinned evilly.

The desk vibrated minutely for a moment: his own personalized email notification system. He saw the email originator, and his grin turned back into a happy smile. He clicked on it, opened it, and began to read, smiling even bigger as he read the contents. He quickly wrote a response and clicked 'Send'. His grin turned evil, once again, and he quickly appended a comment to his just-created response for another.

He had just clicked "Send" and closed the original e-mail when a soft knock came, and the door opened to his study.

Joss Load stepped in, and Wade whistled.

"What?" Joss asked.

"You, my bride, can make a sweatshirt and sweatpants look sensual," Wade grinned as she walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"You'd better keep that attitude, Mister, or Ah'm askin' Uncle James to borrow a deep space probe," she grinned back and kissed his lips.

"I'm so glad you agreed to marry me," Wade said.

"Hey, it only took you eight years to finally get around to doing it," she laughed.

"Well, you were 14 at the time, I was 13, so I think I have a legitimate excuse," Wade responded with a kiss and a squeeze of his own. "At least we didn't end up hanging off of a cactus," he added.

"We jus' spent our time snorting pine needles," Joss chuckled.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with drugs or your Nana," Wade replied with an innocent smile, but Joss' belly laugh response caused him to break into a soft laugh of his own.

"I got an email from our godson's parents," Wade continued, unsuccessfully ignoring her comment, and Joss grinned. "Powell and Peggy are doing fine, and Wade Joshua is being a holy terror," he added.

"And, that surprises you, why?" Joss replied. "Look at who he was named after," she added with a grin.

"Well, he does share our names," Wade shot back, and Joss replied with a raspberry.

"Peggy's little sister Mary is doing fine, as well," Wade continued, ignoring the barb. "Her son is doing wonderfully; Mary's back in high school, too, and doing well, according to both Peggy _and_ Steve Barkin," he added with a big grin.

"I'm glad to hear that," Joss said, honestly. "So many girls have a tough time if they have kids while they're in high school, and it's even tougher when they don't have their parents to help them."

"Lucky for Mary, Peggy loves her little sister, and Powell loves having two little boys in the house, so she has a wonderful support system that she can rely on. And Wade Joshua loves having a little brother to dote on," Wade added.

"Trying to get the testosterone level up in the house, huh?" Joss joked, and Wade nodded with a smile.

"Wanna decorate our tree?" Joss asked.

"Our first Christmas tree," Wade whispered wistfully, and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do, and anyone I'd rather do it with," he added as he stood, lifting her in his arms and carrying her out of his study, down the hall, and into the living room. He stared at the seven-foot-tall evergreen, standing proud in their front window, and he couldn't help it...

He began to cry.

"Wade, what's wrong?" she asked as she slipped from his arms and stood in front of him.

"I'm so happy, Andrea Jocelyn Possible-Load," he added as he grabbed his wife squeezed her in a hug that said 'nothin' but love.'

"Do you have it?" she asked, pulling back and smiling at him.

"What?"

"The ornament, silly," she explained.

"What ornament?" he asked, still confused.

"The one Stephanie gave you, when you were eight: do you have it, or does your Mom still have it?"

"Oh, that old thing?" he replied, and she pinched his arm. "It's in the study on top of the bookshelf," he admitted. At that height, the small box was barely visible to a casual observer; but, to him, it was a daily reminder of someone who would always be a part of his life and, now, the life of his family.

"Well, go get it, Aggie: that needs to be the first thing on our tree, since she is the reason we're married," Joss smiled.

'The wife Stephanie would never meet,' he thought as he kissed Joss and ran back to the study, returning with the well-loved box. He took her hand, and they walked up to the tree. Kneeling in front of it, they both stared at the tree, looking for the perfect position.

"Here," Wade pointed, and Joss nodded. He opened the box and pulled out the worn tiny plaster-cast mask of a Greek king that Stephanie Watership had given him.

"It's Agamemnon, which in Greek means 'very resolute,'" Stephanie had told him when he opened the box the very first time. She had hugged him and then kissed his forehead and whispered "Merry Christmas, Wade Agamemnon Load," to him that day, so very long time ago.

As he grew older and studied more, he learned that she had made this from a picture of a mask that was purportedly Agamemnon from Greek mythology, but that didn't matter to him: that was the first and last Christmas he'd spent with Stephanie, and he treasured her gift. He hadn't been certain what Joss would think of it, but his fears had been quelled when she spoke, moments ago.

"I'm the luckiest man on the planet," he said to himself.

"I concur," Joss replied, kissing his cheek. "And, the cutest," she giggled.

"Don't start, Sweet Tea; we won't ever get this tree decorated," Wade warned.

Joss took the ornament from Wade's hand and placed it on the tree. "We're decorated," she announced, standing up and pulling Wade to his feet.

"Workout room?" Wade asked.

Joss nodded and purred a positive response, leaning over and licking Wade's ear. "You got it, my hunka-dark chocolate," she smirked, one that would have made Shego jell.

"I'm doomed, but what a way to go," he grinned as she led him to the master bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Not again," the WadeBot said to no one. "You'd think they're a pair of bunnies," he groused, picking up stray pieces of tinsel.

"_**You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch**_," came from the sound system, and the WadeBot lifted its head and sighed.

"Gillian!"

The music stopped almost immediately, but he would have sworn he heard a certain young woman's giggle in the background as it snapped off.

---

chapter now complete.

--

**A/N Afterward:**

Started at 2:30, PM CST on Sunday 12/13/2009, completed at 9:50 PM CST the same day.

I';ll share some of the betas' comments at the end.

--


	2. Chapter 2

_**Birth, and Rebirth SI**_**: Christmas Start, and Restart**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. The original lyrics to the songs referenced in this story and the music are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Thank you in advance for reading, and please review.

**A/N Forward: **

Christmas bunny plus music on the radio equals story that demands to be told.

This takes place the Christmas after "_**particles of hope**_**, a Kim Possible story**" and after the ends of both "_**BE,S 2: **_**Training Table Blues**" and "_**BE,S 9:**_** Reality Happens"**. There is also a tie-in with kt's wonderful story "_**Mom, Me, and Mary**_", and there's a dab of Rocinante, as well (full disclosure is required, however: no skunk butts were roasted in the creation of this tale)

I had fun writing this, the betas had a blast amping it up (sometimes), and I hope you enjoy the read.

This story is dedicated to a certain 13-year-old who has rocked my world on several occasions. Merry Christmas, kt, ja...giggle. And, to her father, ja: might I suggest some sleep, preferably through 3:10 AM? ...giggle.

--

_**Birth, and Rebirth SI**_**: Christmas Restart**

--

_**chapter 2**_

--

'I wonder if Mary is mad at me for not visiting,' Kim thought, once again, as she and Ron pulled into the cemetery gate and headed down the drive.

Ron glanced at his wife as he drove: she was squeezing the bunch of flowers that she held in her hands. "She's not mad at you," he commented. "She understands, Kim: she always did, even better than we did. She knows what's important, and that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one, or even the deceased," he added.

Kim's head turned to look at him, and she saw that his face was wet, as well.

His face suddenly went from sad and pensive to a huge case of happy. "Well, that's new," he whispered as he pulled the car to the side of the drive and stopped. Turning off the engine, he pointed.

Kim's eyes followed his fingers, and her eyes grew huge.

There was a statue at Mary's grave: a young girl angel, complete with resplendent wings, a huge smile on her face, her arms reaching up to the heavens…an angel, wearing an MHS cheer uniform.

One look, and Kim's eyes immediately went wet.

"Where did _that_ come from?" she whispered as they got out of the car.

As he came around to take her hand for the walk to the site, they could see someone kneeling at it. As they got closer, they could make out a dark haired young-looking woman. Kim, distracted as she was, hadn't noticed the car that was parked a little further up the drive, but Ron had. He had thought he recognized the little white convertible, but he wasn't totally sure until they got close enough to the woman beside the grave for him to confirm his suspicion.

Kim was within a few feet of the grave when the young woman looked up, and Kim saw smiling, tear-streaked teal.

"K, what are you doing here?" Bonnie Rockwaller asked.

"Bonnie?" Kim's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Can't I visit my friend _in peace_?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"I thought you hated Mary," Kim replied tersely. "After all, _she_ was the reason we lost the Jr. Regionals, according to _you_."

"Thanks, Kim, for reminding me how big a jerk I was," Bonnie replied, standing after she placed the bunch of green roses that she held on the marker.

"You know, K," Bonnie continued as if they were having a normal conversation, "I've been out here, ever since after the Lowardian invasion, at least once every few months, talking to Mary. She's a great listener, you know," Bonnie managed a smile, and Kim couldn't help but snort back a chuckle. "I've been talking to her, asking her advice, and asking for forgiveness for how I treated her."

"You've been here that often?" Kim was shocked, and Bonnie nodded. "Do you know who did this?" Kim pointed at the monument.

Bonnie smiled. "I can't believe it: something happened in Middleton that _you_ didn't know about," she replied. "Meet me at MoonNickel's when you're finished here, and I'll tell you." And, with that, Bonnie turned and walked away, her long white coat flowing behind her, not noticing or caring about the bottom of it covered in dirt from where Bonnie had been kneeling.

Kim watched, dumbfounded, as Bonnie left. Then, she turned back toward Ron, who was standing in front of the monument, blocking the inscription. He was smiling and crying at the same time.

"I think you need to see this," he stepped to his wife's side and pointed at the two lines of text below the beaming cheer-angel.

Kim's eyes followed his direction, and she fell to her knees and began to sob with simultaneous tears of joy and sorrow:

The first line read:

_**Eyes closed: arms and heart open.**_

And, beneath it:

_**Let the water take you forward.**_

Kim looked up and realized that the cheer-angel was standing next to a small stream at her feet, etched in stone. Kim looked further up, and she realized that the girl's eyes were, indeed, closed, but the smile…

…was unmistakably Mary's.

--

"Welcome to MoonNickel's. My name is Catherine; what may I get for you today?"

"I need a double espresso," Kim replied as she sat in the chair that Ron held out for her.

"I'd like a hot chocolate with caramel and a dollop of whipped cream," Ron added as he sat next to his wife and Bonnie. 'Kim needs that espresso after what she's seen, and I suspect that she'll need another before BonBon's finished with her.'

"She's new, I think," Ron commented as the young brunette walked away.

"She is," Bonnie commented. "She came here from the store in Upperton: management asked for her to transfer to this store, and she agreed to the transfer since it was closer to her home in Lowerton."

"How do you know that?" Kim asked, shocked that Bonnie would know the young woman's history.

"Well, K, I asked her," Bonnie replied with a smirk. "Sorry, couldn't resist," Bonnie added, causing Ron to stare at her.

"Bonnie, are you all right?" He asked, reaching across Kim to feel her forehead.

"I'm fine, Ron," she grinned, "but your hand feels really nice there," she added with a grin and a smirk, generating a major blush on Ron's face.

"So," Kim reached up, removing Ron's hand from Bonnie's forehead with a smile, "what's the sitch with the marker?"

"Kim, you remember how upset the team was after the regional loss, and then Mary disappeared. You wouldn't tell us what happened to her, only that she had to go away for an emergency. Well, no one believed that, and we couldn't even get Ron to tell us. Trust me, Tara tried to get him to talk: she really, really tried," Bonnie laughed, and Ron blushed even more, "but he wouldn't tell us anything.

"You remember that Liz's grandparents were injured in the invasion," Bonnie continued, and Kim nodded. "Well, they died several months later and were buried, at the cemetery we were at. Liz called Tara after she returned from the graveside services, babbling something about Mary and a marker.

"Tara got her to calm down, and she then finally got the location from her. Liz was too distraught to go back, so Tara called me. She came to my apartment that evening, picked me up, and we headed out to the cemetery. We stopped, got out, and searched for a few minutes before we stumbled onto the small marker in the ground.

"Tara stopped when she realized what was in front of her feet. She turned and looked at me, tears streaming on her face. 'I didn't know,' she said, pointing at the marker. I looked down, saw the date of her death, and fell to the ground.

"Tara tried to pull me up, but I pushed her away. I just stayed down there and cried, cried out of sorrow, sadness, anger, and embarrassment…embarrassment for what I remembered I said, probably the last thing she heard from me.

"'Mary, I'm so sorry: can you ever forgive me?' I whispered, my heart ripped into more pieces than I ever thought I could bear.

"Look!" I heard Tara gasp, and I looked up to see her pointing to the sky. She was pointing at the thin, wispy clouds, now an amazingly beautiful electric blue; these clouds weren't there when we arrived. Glowing in the night sky, they looked like they were in space.

"'I've heard about them, but I've never seen them before,' Tara whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. I stood and looked at her face. She was beaming though her tear-filled face. 'NLCs: Noctilucent clouds,' she whispered again. 'Tiny ice crystals, no bigger than smoke particles, giving the blue color to the clouds by the sunlight,' she explained to herself and no one.

"'Night-shining clouds,' she whispered once again.

"I saw them differently:

"'Thank you, Mary, for forgiving me,' I whispered. 'I've learned what's important, and I'll never forget you,' I promised.

"Tara and I hugged as we looked up at the clouds, and my mind raced with ideas. One came in for a picture-perfect landing, and I turned and looked at Tara with a grin on my face.

"'I've got it, Pinky,' I giggled.

"Tara caught the reference immediately. 'What do you have, Brain: more Slurpsters?' she asked.

"I sighed. 'No, Pinky: I have the perfect idea.'

"'To take over the world?' Tara giggled. 'Narf,' she added with a snort.

"'No, Pinky: to show the world we care,'" I replied, taking her hand and pulling her back to toward the car, pulling out my cell and hitting the speed-text button to a special group of girls," and Bonnie proceeded to describe her actions to a totally-shocked Kim and a happy-as-a-clam Ron.

Ron ordered two more double espressos for Kim, and she downed them faster than Rufus and Slurpsters.

--

"Oh, Aggie?" Wade winced: he recognized that tone.

"I'm not a wabbit," he replied. "I need some wesssssssst," he laughed as he looked in the refrigerator's fruit bin for a snack

Joss would have none of his response. "But, you're my favorite dark chocolate bunny," she whined as she walked into the kitchen. "A bunny with really, really cute buns," she giggled as she saw Wade bent over the lower refrigerator bin. 'I love chocolate bunnies at Easter: I love to bite off their little ears first, and then bite the nice firm-' that thought turned Joss' face a deep red.

He stood up and grinned, holding a peach in his hand as he closed the door with the other. "'Whah, thank you, ma'am,'" he drawled, taking a bite from the peach.

"I got a text from Cousin Kim: she wants us to meet at Sato's for dinner. The other restaurant was booked solid, but Sato owed her a favor, so she got the big room," Joss explained, grinning at her husband's dripping face.

"The big room?" he asked.

"She has more people planned now, it seems," she answered, walking over to him.

"Does she still want to do this on the same day?" he asked, holding out the peach, and she nodded and leaned forward.

"Same evening; she has the room booked for the entire evening, from 6:00 PM until after midnight," Joss replied, taking a bite of the fruit. "Oooh, that one's juicy," she smiled.

Wade leaned over and licked her lips. "So's this one,' he smiled.

"You're evil," she laughed.

"Spoken like an evil expert," he replied with a smirk of his own. "I'll send Peggy and Powell an email and tell them we'll pick them up that evening."

"I wonder if Peggy's ever had PFP," Joss asked herself, drooling at the thought.

"Poor Powell," Wade laughed.

--

Powell Chen answered the door and smiled.

"Well, it's about time," he laughed at Wade. "You should never leave a women hanging for eight years, Wade," he added as he held the door for Wade to enter.

"I had a good excuse: she wanted to wait," he replied with a smile, shaking Powell's hand. "And, believe me, she was worth the wait," he added, generating a laugh from Powell. "Where's Peggy, and where's my godson?"

"Coming out in a few, Wade," Peggy called from the bedroom.

"I'm getting dressed, Unka Wade," the confident young voice called, and Wade laughed.

"Dressed is good, especially since it's cold outside," he replied.

"I've seen worse," a dark-haired young women came walking out, carrying a child in her arms.

"You must be Mary," Wade smiled as he walked over and touched her shoulders. "I hear you met Santa and Mrs. Claus last year," he winked.

"I did, indeed," Mary winked back, "and, I had the pleasure of meeting Kim and Ron Stoppable, as well. You're the 'Wade' that Peggy named her son after?" her eyes danced with excitement.

"Well, I guess I am," Wade pulled at the back of his shirt collar, and Mary laughed.

"You've been around Ron too long, sir," she said, and Wade grimaced.

"I'm not old enough to be called 'Sir', Miss Freesteel: that's reserved for my Dad," Wade replied, but Mary shook her head.

"You deserve the moniker of respect, Sir, after all you and Team Possible have done, especially for my sister, her family, and me and my family," she replied with a smile. Her baby gurgled in agreement, and Wade chuckled.

"Is the son I heard about?" Wade asked, and Mary nodded. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked, and Wade nodded. Mary leaned forward and whispered into his ear, and Wade's grin turned into a huge laugh.

"Oh, that's priceless, Mary, and it's perfect, as well," he said when he finally quit laughing.

"Don't tell Ron and Kim: I want to tell them when we get to the restaurant," Mary said, and Wade looked surprised.

"They don't know?" he asked, and she shook her head 'no.'

Wade shot out a laugh. "This is going to be a perfect gift," he added.

"Unka Wade!" Wade's right leg was assaulted by a small pair of arms and hands hugging him.

Wade looked down and smiled, reaching down and lifting the young man up. "Good evening, Wade Joshua," he said, giving him a hug.

"Good evening, Unka Wade. I've learned my multiply tables up to 20 since you last came by," he announced.

"You have?" Wade asked, and Wade Joshua nodded with a big grin. "And, you're how old, again: 30, right?"

"No, silly, I'm this many," he held up three fingers, and Wade grinned at Powell.

"He's taking after his godfather," Powell laughed, and the knock at the door pulled Powell's attention from his son to the door-

"Are we leaving any time soon?" Joss asked, opening the door and stepping into a hug from Powell.

"We're ready, now," Peggy announced as she came out of the bedroom in a party dress, and Wade looked up and gave her a wolf whistle.

"Peggy, you look scrumptious," he said with a grin, and Peggy blushed.

"Well, at least she's not a redhead," Joss laughed, and the group bundled up and headed out of the house.

"A limo?" Mary looked surprised.

"Well, not exactly," Wade explained, pointing to the pair of logos on the side of the doors: _**Team Possible**_, and _**BlazeIT! **_**Search and Rescue**. "Think of it more as a company car," Wade explained as the driver got out and came around to open the doors for the passengers.

--

chapter now complete.

--

**A/N Afterward:**

Started at 2:30, PM CST on Sunday 12/13/2009, completed at 9:50 PM CST the same day.

I'll share some of the betas' comments at the end. Believe me, you'll get some laughs and giggles….

One more chapter, questions answered, and early Christmas dining: and, we're done....

--


	3. Chapter 3

_**Birth, and Rebirth SI**_**: Christmas Start, and Restart**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. The original lyrics to the songs referenced in this story and the music are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Thank you in advance for reading, and please review.

**A/N Forward: **

Christmas bunny plus music on the radio equals story that demands to be told.

This takes place the Christmas after "_**particles of hope**_**, a Kim Possible story**" and after the ends of both "_**BE,S 2: **_**Training Table Blues**" and "_**BE,S 9:**_** Reality Happens"**. There is also a tie-in with kt's wonderful story "_**Mom, Me, and Mary**_", and there's a dab of Rocinante, as well (full disclosure is required, however: no skunk butts were roasted in the creation of this tale)

I had fun writing this, the betas had a blast amping it up (sometimes), and I hope you enjoy the read.

This story is dedicated to a certain 13-year-old who has rocked my world on several occasions. Merry Christmas, kt, ja...giggle. And, to her father, ja: might I suggest some sleep, preferably through 3:10 AM? ...giggle.

--

_**Birth, and Rebirth SI**_**: Christmas Restart**

--

_**chapter 3**_

--

Wade was the first of his group to walk into the back room at Sato's, and the grin on his face grew to massive proportions:

Inside was the MHS cheer-sisterhood from Kim's years as a cheerleader, everyone from the time that Kim first started to the whole squad in her final year… 'Oh my, they've all grown up… and out" Wade thought with a grin.

'I heard that, Aggie,' Joss' voice echoed in Wade's head, he was certain…or, perhaps, it was just new-husband guilt, he thought.

"Good evening, ladies, and gentlemen," Wade announced, and the conversations all stopped as they faced the voice-

"Wade!" the young women all screamed, and as one they all jumped up to hug the man behind the monitor that they remembered from the dinner before the Invasion.

"Did you, finally?" Jessica asked after she gave Wade a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Wade nodded and held up his hand, showing off his wedding ring.

"Where is the lucky girl?" She asked, and Joss walked in.

"OMG, you really _**did**_ marry a Possible woman!" Jessica laughed as she ran over and hugged Joss. "Hello, Joss: my name is Jessica: I'm one of Wade's women," she grinned, "at least, I was one of the ones who was pushing him to get back together with you when he came to dinner at MTS.

"I hope you know how lucky you are," Jessica continued. "After dinner that night, several of us contemplated how we'd divvy Wade up if you didn't take him back," she laughed, causing Wade to blush and Joss to laugh.

"I didn't know, Sweet Tea, I swear!" Wade grabbed the back of his collar and pulled.

"I believe you, Aggie; besides, I did get the 150-year contract, so you're stuck with me," Joss replied with a smug look on her face, and Wade gulped as the ladies all laughed and hugged Joss, congratulating her on her marriage and admiring her wedding ring.

Ron peeked into the room. Kim shot him a look that begged him not to do what was on his mind…but, she was too late.

"Mad Dog is in the hooooooooooooouse!" he shouted, walking into the room with a blushing Kim on his arm.

"Don't you have him house-trained yet, Kim?" Liz asked with a laugh as the ladies all began to migrate from Joss and Wade to Kim and Ron.

Kim took the chance to get a hug from all of her friends. "Did you think it could happen, Liz," she laughed, and Liz shook her head 'no'.

Ron took his chance to get a hug from all of the cheerleaders, as well, and he ended up with several kisses of congratulations on his marriage to Kim, as well.

Powell and Peggy were right behind them, and they laughed as Ron blushed from all the kisses. He now had several shades of lipstick in the shape of lip prints on both of his cheeks.

Wade Joshua, holding both his parents' hands, looked up at his parents. "Why are they branding that man, Daddy?" Wade Joshua asked, and Joss laughed.

"Liz," Ron laughed, "there's a strange man out here, looking for you," he said, stepping aside to reveal-

"Josh!" Liz squealed with glee, jumping up, running to him, and throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I thought you were in Madrid!"

"I was, but I found your Christmas present, and I had to give it to you, in front of all of your friends," Josh grinned and dropped to one knee, reaching into his coat pocket and retrieving a ring box.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me, even though I dated in the cheer-sisterhood?" Josh asked, looking up with hope in his eyes after glancing over at a blushing Kim and slipping the ring on Liz's finger.

"Of course, I will, you crazy man," Liz replied, pulling him to his feet and kissing him.

"Daddy, is she hurting him?" Wade Joshua asked.

"No, son, I think he's starting down the happy trail," Powell replied, winking at his wife.

Kim looked around, but someone was missing….

"Where's Hope?" she asked.

"She's coming, Kim," Marcella called from the end of the table. "Her flight was canceled, so she said she was working on alternative transportation with a friend."

"Alternative transportation?" Kim repeated.

"I got her a ride, Big Sis," a definitely familiar voice came from behind Kim's right ear, and Kim turned around with a smile on her face to see one of the Tweebs.

"Tim, what did you do?" she asked as she hugged her little brother 'who's not so little, anymore: he finally got taller than me, and he's been working out to counter all those pizza binges he and Jim have been having at college,' she laughed inside.

"I called Aunt Betty, and we hitched a ride from New York," he replied, pulling back and looking over his shoulder. The smile on his face grew even bigger when he saw his target. "Hope!" he called. "Over here: I found Kim!"

"Kim!" Hope shouted and ran to hug Kim. "How's the old married woman doing, and where is my favorite Hunka Mad Dog?" she laughed.

"I'm fine, and Ron's behind Liz and Josh, who seem to be distracted since he just proposed to her," Kim said.

Hope squealed, and Tim took the moment to reach over and take Hope's hand in his. "Not yet, but very, very soon, gorgeous," Tim whispered, and Hope blushed.

Mary came in with her son in her arms, and the attention all swung immediately from Ron to Mary and the baby.

"Hello, Mrs. Claus," Mary whispered and winked at Kim. Kim blushed and smiled in response.

"What's your son's name?" Jessica asked, and Mary grinned.

"Kim, I don't know," Ron said, "Do you?" he asked.

Kim shook her head 'no'. "Mary, what is his name?"

Mary smiled. "I named him after the two most important people in the world to me, the people who saved me: Mik Ronald Freesteel," she said, and Kim and Ron both blushed as the room exploded in cheers.

"Well, I almost named him Kim, but I remembered 'A Boy named Sue,' and I decided not to do that," she giggled. "I hope you'll forgive me, Kim," Mary explained.

"Mary, I'm honored," Kim said, taking a step over to her. "May I hold him?"

"Certainly," Mary handed him to Kim, and he gurgled as Kim took him in her arms. He opened his eyes, and Kim was amazed at the ice-blue eyes. He reminded her, for a moment, of Joss' eyes when she first saw her, years ago, when Sheri Nicole had handed her cousin to her for the first time. He reached up and gently touched her face, and she couldn't help but smile.

--

Catherine opened the front door to the darkened lining room in the house where she lived in Lowerton: the home of the Johnsons, the wonderful parents that adopted her after she had been in foster care for five years after her 'other parents' had been arrested and lost their parental rights. She missed her brothers and sisters, but she understood that they couldn't all come with her. She was happy that the Johnsons had allowed her to keep up with them, and they were doing well, considering all that they'd been through.

"SURPRISE!" the lights snapped on, and the room was filled with her new family and friends, all holding wrapped gifts.

"Wha-" she sputtered. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder…

A very familiar hand, she realized, and the gentle touch created a smile on her face.

"Happy birthday, Catherine," a voice whispered into her ear, kissing it and creating a warm feeling on her face.

"Paul!" she whispered back, shocked that her boyfriend would do PDA in her house…and, in front of the 'rents.

"It's all right, Cat, they know how I feel about you: I told them this afternoon," he explained, and her face got even redder.

"Catherine, happy birthday," her father laughed and stepped forward, holding a gigantic box in his hands. "I hope you like it," he added as he placed the box in her outstretched hands.

Catherine was surprised, not because of the gift or the size: the box was light. She walked over to the side table, placed the box down, and lifted the lid.

Inside were two packages, and the long, slender one had a tag on it that read "Open me first." She reached in, picked it up, and ripped off the paper. She smiled as she saw the long, slender jewelry box inside. 'Bracelet, or necklace,' she thought.

"You shouldn't have done this," she looked at her father with tears in her eyes, even before she opened the box. "You spent too much on me, and I don't deserve it," she lowered her eyes.

"Catherine," she felt his warm, strong hand touch her chin and lift her face to see him, "open the box," he smiled, tears in his eyes. "And, we've told you before, many times: you're worth it."

She nodded and opened the box, smiling at the charm bracelet inside. It had all of her old charms that she'd collected over the past few years attached, but there was one new one with an inscription on it.

"CW?" she whispered.

"Here," her father handed her the other gift, and she dropped the bracelet back into tit box before she took the second gift.

"I think you'll like this one, even more," he grinned.

She opened the box, and inside was an 11 by 17 manila envelope. She opened the clasp pulled out the papers, and read…

"It's official, Miss Watership," Paul smiled as he squeezed his girlfriend, holding her as she began to weep uncontrollably.

"I think she likes it, David," Mrs. Johnson said, taking her husband's hand.

"You wanted your name back, and we wanted to give it back to you for your 18th birthday," David explained.

Catherine pulled away from Flip and grabbed both of her parents into a tight hug. "I love you both so much," she sobbed, squeezing them both.

"We know how much it meant to you to get your name back, and we had to do this for you, daughter," David smiled.

Catherine pulled back, smiled, and then leaned forward and kissed her father on the cheek. "I'll make you proud, Daddy," she said.

"You already have, dear daughter," he laughed. "Now, go out and make her proud, though I suspect she's already proud of you," he added.

'I'll make you proud, Big Sis,' she thought, remembering the last time she saw her big sister Stephanie, before she walked out of the house…for the last time.

--

"'A baby changes everything,' Kim, and it changed a lot of things, but not all," Mary said with a sad smile. "My parents still don't want to see their grandson, and his father wants nothing to do with him or me, either, but I have a wonderful family, right here in Middleton. Big Sis has been wonderful to me," she beamed, and Peggy blushed, "and her husband has been nothing but a gentleman. I decided that I had to go back to school and concentrate on getting into and out of college for my son and me, and now my grades are on the upswing.

"Everyone at school has been wonderful to me and Mik; that nice lady in the cafeteria has even made some special nutritious lunches for me," she said, and Ron blinked twice in surprise, "and she's even let me use the kitchen to heat up his bottles once or twice. Why, even that wonderful Principal Barkin has been nothing short of supportive of us."

"Barkin? Supportive?" Ron's eyes widened. "Can you say 'jumbo shrimp', Mary? Mr. Barkin must like having babies around a whole lot more than he liked students."

"Oh, he does," Mary added. "He says that babies don't talk back, don't run in the hall, don't have green women firing plasma bolts at them, don't carry naked mole rats, and they don't try to substitute sugar for flour," she grinned, and Ron grimaced.

'Oh, boy, is Steve so gonna have fun with Hana,' Ron grinned evilly inside and winked at Kim.

"You look good holding him, KP," Ron smiled.

"Don't get any ideas, Ron," Jessica laughed, and Kim and Ron both blushed. She quickly gave Mik back to a laughing Mary and quickly followed the crowd to the table to sit, taking her seat, a moment to get a drink of water, and fan herself before she turned to talk to Bonnie.

"Ok, Bonnie, so let me get this straight," Kim started. "You, and the entire cheer-sisterhood, got together behind my back and had that monument made for Mary?"

To a person, they all laughed.

"I guess she finally found out," Marcella said, and Liz nodded.

"Who was Mary?" Mary Freesteel asked.

"She was a young woman with cancer who came to us from the Make-A-Wish foundation," Bonnie explained, and Kim looked surprised. "She was dying, and her only wish was to be a cheerleader. Kim trained her, and she became a member of the squad with us. We lost the Jr. Regionals, and I was monkey hurlage toward her when she missed the last routine, and she died within a few days of that loss.

"I didn't know what happened to her: no of us did. Well, one of us did, but she wasn't talking," Bonnie grinned at Kim. "When we found out, after the invasion, what had happened to Mary, we went to Kim's mom, and she told us the story.

"I felt like scum so low, you can't even see it with X-ray vision," Bonnie said, "but I and the cheer-sisterhood were determined to make it up to Mary, somehow.

"Jessica remembered a certain young man whose mother was an artist with stone," Bonnie grinned at Wade, and Kim shot him a look that said 'I love you dearly, but you're sooo dead for not telling me what your mom did.' "We talked to Mrs. Load, showed her some pictures from practices and meets, and she agreed to create that masterpiece you saw at Mary's gravesite."

"Wow," Kim said, squeezing Ron's hand that she had taken when Bonnie began to speak.

"I have something for all of you wonderful people," Sato came in with a grin on his face and a remote control in his hand. "A friend of mine offered me a deal after he did some work for a mutual friend in Dallas," he smiled and punched the button.

A loud squealing sound came from above the gathering, and they all looked up and watched, in amazement, as the roof began to split into two pieces and move apart, leaving the winder sky visible from the private dining area.

"Merry Christmas, and enjoy your dinner," Sato motioned, and the army of wait-staff entered, pushing carts loaded with Christmas Eve dinner.

"Food!" Wade Joshua squealed with delight.

"Kinda like his godfather," Joss smiled, leaning over and kissing her husband.

Turkey with all the trimmings, prime rib ('Roast Beast!' Wade Joshua yelled, and Ron grinned), grilled whole salmon, and a veggie main dish ("it's to die for," Marcella announced to the giggles of the ladies) headed the carts accompanied by salads, veggies, breads, and-

"It wouldn't be Christmas without a gift for my wife," Wade announced, reaching under the table and pulling out a long wrapped box. Handing it to Joss, he leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, baby," he said, generating a round of laughs from the guests and a blush from Joss.

She quickly pulled the paper and ribbon off the box: she was perplexed to see what looked like a wine box. She opened the box, reached in, pulled out the bottle, and laughed loud enough to draw Sato and several others from the kitchen.

Wade just smiled. "I thought you would like it," he said. "I think we could sell a bottle or two outside of the family," he started but never finished because she put the bottle on the table and slammed into Wade's lips.

Ron reached over, took the bottle, turned it around so he could read the label, and let out a snort.

Kim pulled the bottle from his hands, read the label, and smiled: the label read _**Chateau TorBunk Nicole**_** Sparkling White Grape Juice**, and there was a horse standing in front of a large building on the label

--

Kim and Wade Joshua were both eating and happened to look up into the ceiling at the same time, so they both saw it at the same time, quite by accident.

"Look!" Wade Joshua pointed at the sky, and everyone looked up into the sky.

Bonnie and Tara both smiled.

"Twice in my life,' Tara whispered, barely loud enough for the room to hear. The thin, wispy clouds, glowing electric blue, were beautiful, glowing in the night sky as if they were from space.

"I placed the order for you," Josh pointed up, and Liz hit at him and pulled him into a toe-curling kiss.

Joss looked up, tears forming. "NLCs: Noctilucent clouds,' she whispered, and Wade smiled. "I'd heard of them, but I'd never seen it happen. Tiny ice crystals, no bigger than smoke particles, giving the blue color to the clouds by the retreating sunlight," she said to no one.

Wade chose that moment to turn her face to his and kiss her tears away, one by one, before he kissed her lips lovingly.

"Not that I mind, Aggie, but what was that for?" she asked.

"Because, my wonderful Sweet Tea, you will never cease to surprise and amaze me with what you know: that's only one reason I married you," he grinned and kissed her lips once again.

"You're pretty wonderful, yourself," she replied, kissing her husband.

"I think it's gonna last," Kim laughed, and Ron nodded, leaning over and kissing his wife.

"Merry Christmas, Unka Wade," Wade looked down, and Wade Joshua was standing next to him, arms outstretched. Wade reached down, picked him up, and pulled him up into a hug.

"I like Unka hugs," he whispered, and Joss laughed.

"You'll like Aunt hugs, even better," Wade promised back.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll learn, soon enough," Kim snarked, and she and Joss both giggled as Ron and Wade both blushed.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," a voice called, and all turned in its direction.

Sato stood, smiling, in front of an army of wait-staff, all pushing carts loaded with trays of-

The groans came from the men, and the squeals came from the ladies as the wait-staff lifted the serving lids to reveal-

"PEACH FRIED PIE!"

---

Story now complete.

--

**A/N Afterward:**

Started at 2:30, PM CST on Sunday 12/13/2009, completed at 9:50 PM CST the same day.

That was one bad Christmas bunny.

Merry Christmas from the 'neb household: plot bunnies, squirrels, and pigeons included

I promised I'd share some of the betas' comments at the end, and they're coming in an epilogue special Christmas gift to you. I have been blessed, indeed, to have three wonderful individuals I've never met turn into my betas and my friends. But, sometimes, the comments are better than the text...giggle.

--


	4. Epilogue: Bonnie’s tale

_**Birth, and Rebirth SI**_**: Christmas Start, and Restart**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. The original lyrics to the songs referenced in this story and the music are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Thank you in advance for reading, and please review.

**A/N Forward: **

Christmas bunny plus music on the radio equals story that demands to be told.

This takes place the Christmas after "_**particles of hope**_**, a Kim Possible story**" and after the ends of both "_**BE,S 2: **_**Training Table Blues**" and "_**BE,S 9:**_** Reality Happens"**. There is also a tie-in with kt's wonderful story "_**Mom, Me, and Mary**_", and there's a dab of Rocinante, as well (full disclosure is required, however: no skunk butts were roasted in the creation of this tale)

I had fun writing this, the betas had a blast amping it up (sometimes), and I hope you enjoy the read.

This epilogue is inspired by a song, and a writer's story on the site: both the writer and the story shall remain nameless. However, it is dedicated to all of you who encourage writers here, who encourage people in your lives, and who encourage, just by being and doing. I truly doubt that there are enough stars in the heavens and particles of sand in the universe to measure what you do for others or thank you for your gifts.

Thank you, from a background person who has dared to step into a bit of the light…

--

_**Birth, and Rebirth SI**_**: Christmas Restart**

--

_**Epilogue: Bonnie's tale**_

--

"Well, I'd better head home," Bonnie said with a grin to Tara as she stood from the table. She let out a small moan and laughed. "Gotta lay off the PFP: that stuff's gonna kill me," she laughed as she picked up her two to-go boxes that Sato had personally prepared for her, as he had for everyone present.

"Bonnie, what are you doing tomorrow?" Tara asked hopefully.

"I'm gonna relax: you know, the next day is 'Official Returns Day' at the Mall, and I've got to be at work at 4:30 AM to open up so we can get ready for the 6:00 AM rush," Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie," Tara stood up and hugged her friend. "When was your last day off?"

"I honestly don't remember," Bonnie replied, "but it's all right, Tara: I'll cut back on the hours when I get things back in shape."

"Don't be a stranger, BonBon," Ron walked up and held his arms open. Bonnie walked into them and accepted his hug.

"Bonnie," Kim tapped her on the shoulder, "Thank you," she said when Ron released Bonnie and she turned to face her. "I know Mary's folks would love it."

"I didn't do anything," Bonnie said as she headed out the door. "Bye, all," she called over shoulder as the door closed to the private room.

The room was silent for a moment except for the wind blowing above, and then the conversations resumed.

"Is she gonna be OK?" Hope asked Tara.

"I honestly don't know, Hope," Tara replied with tears in her eyes. "Did you see her dress? That's one of the ones she wore to MHS, and it's one of the nicest things she has, anymore."

"What happened after she moved out from her parents?" Marcella asked.

"They cut her off from everything that she hadn't already pulled back into her name, and she had had to make it on her own ever since then: working and going through school. She lost her first three jobs she found in the first five months she was out in the market, she finally managed to get one that she could keep and that wanted her, but she's been working like a dog for little pay and hoarding her money that she'd retrieved so she didn't go totally broke. My parents and I help her when we can, as do others," Tara smiled at Ron, who averted his eyes quickly, "but she doesn't want to be a burden to anyone."

"She's not a burden," Tim said confidently. "She's our BonBon."

"We know that, but she doesn't believe she deserves anything after the way she treated all of us in high school," Tara started to cry even harder. "I wish I could get through to her how much we love her!"

--

Bonnie walked out into the cold, the snow blowing mini-whirls of clouds up from the ground. She shivered and pulled her coat together. "Just one more season, and I'll be able to afford another coat besides you, my old thin friend," she said, getting into her car. "At least the convertible top is stuck in the closed position," she laughed and started the car.

She tried the heater one more time, praying for a little Christmas miracle, but it still didn't work. 'More of a reason to get home sooner, but I've got to stop and get my gifts for my friends,' she thought.

She headed up the road from Lowerton to South Middleton and stopped at the convenience store to get the gifts for her friends. She walked in, waved at the man behind the counter, and headed for the pet food aisle. She picked up three cans of cat food and then headed to the dairy in the back to get a quart of milk for her cereal in the morning before work.

The red-headed man standing there looked familiar, but it couldn't be..

"Reger?" she called out, barely loud enough to be heard.

"Yes?" The man turned, and it was not Ron Reger. "I'm Ron's dad, Jason Reger," he continued, and then recognition crossed his face. "You're that girl from MHS, that cheerleader," he said, and Bonnie nodded, ready for a dressing-down. "Ron talked about you all the time, when he was in high school and before he left for college; I'll tell him I saw…Bonnie, right?" she nodded, and he continued, "Bonnie, when he calls tomorrow from back East."

"Thank you, Mr. Reger…and, tell Ron I'm sorry for how I treated him," Bonnie said, and Mr. Reger looked confused.

"How you treated…oh, you mean getting him detention for that kiss at the beginning of senior year?" Mr. Reger laughed. "I think he wishes he could have had more detentions, if they all came from that kind of a reason," he added and turned to head out.

His arm hit Bonnie's purse as he moved, and it spilled out everything onto the floor, change rolling like gumballs on ice. "I'm so sorry," he said, bending over to pick up her purse and then hitting his knees to attempt to capture the runaway coins.

Bonnie was mortified…and worried. She knew exactly how much money she had, and no more, and most of it was in coin. 'I may have lost it all,' she thought.

"May I?" He said, standing and taking the groceries from her. "The least I can do for spilling your purse is to buy your groceries…cat food and milk? Is that all? No, that just won't do," he muttered to himself and headed down the aisles, basket in tow, still holding Bonnie's purse. She ran after him as he threw items into the basket until it was filled and headed to the cashier. "Here you go," he said, placing both a US $100 and the basket on the counter. "This should cover her things," he added, handing Bonnie's purse back to her. "Merry Christmas, Miss Rockwaller," he said, and he walked out the door.

"That'll be US $29.06," the cashier said, taking the money and handing the change to a still-shocked Bonnie.

"Thank you," she said, a shocked tone still in her voice from what had just happened to her, taking the three bags from him after she put the money into her purse. She walked out to the car, put the bags in the back seat, waved as Mr. Reger drove out of the parking lot, and got into her car. She pulled out and headed two blocks before she couldn't see to drive anymore.

It wasn't the snow...it was her tears.

She pulled over to the side of the road and reached for the radio, turning it on and noticing that it was late: 8:30 PM. She turned off the engine, switched the ignition to auxiliary, turned on her emergency flashers, and wept.

"Why was he so nice to me?" she cried out to no one.

"Gee, Bonnie, I don't know," a female voice replied. "Maybe because you didn't treat his son like monkey hurlage?"

Bonnie turned and looked at the young girl sitting in her passenger seat. "M…M…Mary?"

"You _can_ **talk**!" Mary laughed. "I'm so glad," she added with a smirk.

"But, you're dead," Bonnie whispered.

"Gee, you can sure bring the 'doggie downers' out as conversation starters, can't you," Mary laughed. "Besides, I'm not really here," she added, leaning forward and tapping Bonnie on the side of her head.

Bonnie lowered her head. "Can you ever forgive me, Mary?" she whispered.

Mary lifted Bonnie's chin so Bonnie could see her face. "Been there, done that, bought the tee-shirt, and burned it…twice; and, that was even before I died, Bonnie; you just weren't there for the blastoff," Mary smiled.

"I didn't know," Bonnie whispered, "or I wouldn't have been so mean to you."

"I needed that, Bonnie: I was tired of people deferring to me. I wanted to a real girl, if only for a little while, and you treated me like you treated everyone else." She stopped for a moment and grinned. "Well, you treated us all like hurlage, but you treated me just like a normal person, and I wanted to thank you for that."

"Thank me?" Bonnie's eyes grew huge.

"Someone dying doesn't want to be treated special: they want to be treated like a normal person. That's why I came to Middleton and MHS, and that's why I kept coming back," Mary replied.

"This isn't gonna be a Dickens re-write, is it?" Bonnie asked.

"You're in control, BonBon," Mary giggled and vanished.

"What tha-" Bonnie looked around the car, but no one was there. She touched the seat where 'Mary' had sat, and found that it was still warm.

"Now, I'm sure I had too much PFP," she laughed as she turned back to look out of the dashboard at the snowfall.

"I've been told by experts that it's not 'Possible' to have too much PFP," a male voice replied, and Bonnie was surprised to recognize the voice.

She turned and saw an African-American gentleman, sitting in her front seat and sipping a large Strawberry Slurpster. "Sweet Tea would kill me if she knew I had another one of these, but it's been over three months, and I get to be bad every three months," he laughed.

"Why are you here, Wade?" Bonnie asked.

"Why do you think," he laughed again. "After all, I'm not really here, remember?

"Wow, a snow-nado," he looked out of the front window and pointed to the swirling snow in front of the car. "You don't see too many of those away from buildings, if at all," he continued.

"You're my voice of reason?" she asked.

"Maybe logic, more than reason," he replied. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have called.

"That, and deep-down, you must have liked me a little," Wade grinned, "or at least knew that I had a major like-like on you, BonBon." He stopped for a moment, and then continued: "especially after that summer at the Bunker and the swimsuit," he added, generating a bit of a blush on Bonnie's face.

"I did think you were kinda cute and all," Bonnie admitted after being quiet for a moment. "But you were way too young for me: it would have been like robbing the cradle," she added, and Wade clutched his chest in mock pain.

"Gee, thanks, Bonnie: way to make a guy feel really special," he smiled.

She grinned evilly. "Will this help?" she asked, leaning over and taking his hand in hers. Somehow, it didn't surprise her that she could feel him and the warmth in his hand that she held.

"That's a good start," Wade blushed a bit.

"How about this?" she asked and kissed him on the cheek, immediately generating even more heat in Wade's hands and face.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"If that's all you can say, then my work is done," she grinned.

"So is mine," he said with a smile. "I love this job."

"Wait!" she called out. "Why you?"

"So you could consider other… 'Possibilities,'" Wade replied with an even bigger smile and vanished, Bonnie's hand now empty.

"'Other possibilities?'" she repeated. "Like what?" she said, looking back out of the windshield at the now-horizontal snowfall. The pile had formed on her hood already, and a quick glance in her rear-view mirror confirmed that it was piling up there, as well.

"Maybe something or someone you forgot," an all-too-familiar male voice replied, and she turned to face-

"Stoppable...not you, too?" she smiled, for Ron was in a full tux, holding two martini glasses. He looked so dapper that Bonnie wanted to just hold him in her arms, even if it was only for a moment, so she could feel his love radiating outward,

"It's Stoppable, indeed, Ms. Rockwaller: Ron Stoppable," he replied in a fake British accent and laughed, handing Bonnie one of the glasses. "Let's drink a toast to your future, BonBon."

"My future: now, that's a joke," she took the glass and downed it in one gulp. "GAK! Not Sparkling Grape Juice!"

"It's what you either wanted or expected, Bonnie," Ron replied with a smile. He took her glass, poured another drink he retrieved from the small flask inside his coat pocket, and handed it back to her.

She sniffed, took a very tentative sip, and smiled: a very dry martini: shaken, not stirred, with quality ingredients. "So, what am I supposed to be celebrating?"

"What you remembered," was his reply.

"What did I remember?" she asked.

"Trust yourself, young one," he replied, clicked his glass with hers, and he then vanished, leaving Bonnie holding her glass.

"Trust myself…trust myself…

"_**TRUST**_!" she yelled, splashing the glass contents onto her windshield.

She pulled out her cell phone and pulled up a file she had stored a few years back on one of her original phones, making certain to have it transferred over when she changed phones. She opened the file, read the contents, and smiled, thinking of the havoc this would raise.

"Oh," she looked up and found that Ron had reappeared, now wearing his old high school clothes and holding the glass in his right hand. He clicked glasses with her, and they drank, glancing at each other over the rims. "And, by the way," he added, putting his glass down, leaning in, and hugging Bonnie, allowing his warmth to envelop her and raise her core temperature several degrees before he kissed her on the lips, lingering for more than a moment and touching her lips with just the tip of his tongue, "Merry Christmas, BonBon," he grinned and vanished once again. However, she could still hear his parting words lingering in the chilled air: "it's what you always wanted."

She blushed a very deep red, because he was right: she had envied Kim, all these years, for having someone like Ron always by her side.

She heard the radio for the first time in a bit and realized that the song had repeated. She looked down at the clock: 8:31 PM.

"Daddy would never have told me about the trust because he knew what would happen when I found out: I'd vote the shares my way, and he'd be out of control: teach him to try to hide assets in trusts he thought he could control, so…" and she dialed the first number on the list, starting a process to destruct a long-forgotten plan.

When she finished the call, she heard the singer's words"

"…_We drank a toast to innocence,  
"We drank a toast to time…"_

"Thank you all," she whispered, starting her car and moving, once again. Only, this time, she was not going back to Middleton and her apartment but forward to Middleton and her future.

---

Story _**now**_ complete.

--

**A/N Afterward:**

Started at 2:30, PM CST on Sunday 12/13/2009, completed at 9:50 PM CST the same day. This segment ran for a total of about 4.5 hours, from start to finish, over a couple of days…and several loose bunnies, to boot. The concept for this segment is based on the song, Same Old Lang Syne, by Dan Fogelberg. The two lines of lyrics used here are his and his alone: I take no credit for them.

That was one bad Christmas bunny.

Merry Christmas from the 'neb household: plot bunnies, squirrels, and pigeons included

I promised I'd share some of the betas' comments at the end, and they're coming in an epilogue-epilogue (kinda like a trap-trap) special Christmas gift to you. I have been blessed, indeed, to have three wonderful individuals I've never met turn into my betas and my friends. But, sometimes, the comments are better than the text, as you'll see in the epilogue/epilogue...giggle.

--


	5. Epilogue:epilogue: beta comments…

_**Birth, and Rebirth SI**_**: Christmas Start, and Restart**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. The original lyrics to the songs referenced in this story and the music are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Thank you in advance for reading, and please review.

**A/N Forward: **

Christmas bunny plus music on the radio equals story that demands to be told.

Here are the comments…'nuff said.

--

_**Birth, and Rebirth SI**_**: Christmas Restart**

--

_**Epilogue-epilogue: beta comments…**_

--

_Chapter 1 beta comments_

--

After all, torture was torture… even if Kim did do some modeling for him.

_B2: Grins, smiles, and laughs from the Island…_

_My response; Thunder Island, that is….Star-eva01's wonderful tale…._

"To see Mary," she continued, and his mind stripped a gear. His decision was almost immediate: he nodded, standing from his desk and stepping over to Kim and kissing her cheek.

_B1: …this statement floors me. I didn't see this coming. You are positively EVIL, 'neb, and I love you. _

"I asked Wade to make sure we didn't have any Christmas surprises, this year," she replied. "So if something pops up he said he'd call Global Justice since Dr. Director still owes us a couple of favors. He also rubbed it in that 'I'm still getting emails from guys in that town, wanting copies of that picture of me in the Mrs. Clause outfit,'" she laughed.

_B2: I want my autographed:_

"_To Star, my fav Workout Room partner._

_If we weren't married….Growl…_

_Love_

_Kim."_

--

He had taken his Dad's 'bean advice' and, after five months, the gallon water jar he had in the closet in his study was over three-quarter-filled with beans.

_B1: Dad got that one but he said I wasn't old enough yet for the meaning though I do have an idea. Giggle_

_B2: Don't worry Dear Ag#1… Uncle 'neb had to explain it to me to, as I'd never heard of it before. And your dad is right… but give it a few years._

He was glad that they had waited until their wedding night, but he was certain that the rest of the guests on the floors below them at their hotel had thought otherwise. Five months, and he was still getting emails from people he didn't know had been staying there, asking what "Sweet Tea" was, and how tea could ride anything.

_B1: Now that's JUST sick and WRONG! You better rate this T!_

_My response: is this "T" or "Tea?" roflol_

_B2: Not touching this one with a 100 foot pole…. _

He only showed Joss one email, and she had blushed deep red before running from the room, laughing with embarrassment. He kept the rest to himself.

_B1: Joss is so gonna hurt him when she finds out. And you know she will – somehow - some day._

_B2: Not going there either…._

"You'd better keep that attitude, Mister, or Ah'm askin' Uncle James to borrow a deep space probe," she grinned back and kissed his lips.

_B1: There's sure a lot of grinning going on here. LOL_

_B2: I agree…A whole lot of grinning going on… Sorry, could not help it…_

"Well, you were 14 at the time, I was 13, so I think I have a legitimate excuse," Wade responded with a kiss and a squeeze of his own. "Well, at least we didn't end up hanging off of a cactus," he added, and Joss chuckled.

_B2: Cute…No Cactus…. Ponderosa pine…grin._

"And, that surprises you, why?" Joss replied. "Look at who he was named after," she added with a grin.

_B2: After all, he was named after you. Well, he was named after you._

"It's in the study on top of the bookshelf," he admitted. At that height, the small box was barely visible to a casual observer but to him it was a daily reminder of someone who would always be a part of his life.

_B1: Couldn't resist. It's Stephanie after all._

"Workout room?" Wade asked.

_B1: Star has to be laughing at that one._

_B2: I can hear it now…._

"_Joss" Kim called out to her cousin._

"_Yes?" Joss replied as she appeared around the corner._

"_What's this I hear about you taking Wade into MY workout room?"_

_Joss gives an evil grin as she leaned in and started whispering into Kim's ear. In just a few seconds, both had very large, very EVIL grins spread across their faces as they stared whispering back and forth to each other…_

_(Joss and Kim, together)_

"_Oh, Star…. Can you come here for a moment, please."_

"I'm doomed, but what a way to go," he grinned as she led him to the master bedroom, closing the door behind him.

_B1: YES- YOU ARE ALL SO DOOMED. LOL_

_B2: Oh, different workout room… grin… Evil grin…LOL_

--

_Chapter 2 beta comments_

"Thanks, Kim, for reminding me what a jerk I was," Bonnie tersely replied then instantly calmed, standing after she placed the bunch of green roses that she held on the marker.

_B1: Green roses indeed. Dad knows there is only one place they come from. Bonnie has some good connections to get them though. LOL_

"Kim, I think you need to see this," he stepped to his wife's side and pointed at the two lines of text below the beaming cheer-angel.

Kim's eyes followed his direction, and she fell to her knees and began to sob with tears of joy and sorrow at the same time:

The first read:

_**Eyes closed: arms and heart open.**_

and the second was:

_**Let the water take you forward.**_

Kim looked up and realized that the cheer-angel was standing next to a small stream at her feet, etched in stone. Kim looked further up, and she realized that the girl's eyes were, indeed, closed, but the smile…

…was unmistakably Mary's.

_B1: Tears._

"'No, Pinky: to show the world we care,'" I replied, taking her hand and pulling her back to toward the car, pulling out my cell and hitting the speed-text button to a special group of girls," and Bonnie proceeded to describe her actions to a totally-shocked Kim and a happy-as-a-clam Ron.

_B2: __What a perfect section. If you change a thing I'll personally come hunt you down._

--

"I wonder if Peggy's ever had PFP," Joss asked herself, drooling at the thought.

_B1: Saw that one coming. Giggle_

_B2:_

_PFP:_

_When you absolutely, positively, must make a woman drool as quickly as possible._

--

_Chapter 3 beta comments_

"Why are they branding that man, Daddy?" he asked, and Joss laughed.

_B1: That's funny._

_B2: Agree… young to know about "Branding."_

"Daddy, is she hurting him?" Wade Joshua asked.

_B1: That's a great one too. I agree…Star_

"Well, I almost named him Kim, but I remembered 'A Boy named Sue,' and I decided not to do it: I hope you'll forgive me, Kim," Mary explained.

_B1: Classic. Who'd have thought._

---

_Chapter 4 beta comments_

"This isn't gonna be a Dickens re-write, is it?" Bonnie asked.

_B2: __ROFLMAO!!! Good one._

"Wow, a snow-nado," he looked out of the front window and pointed to the swirling snow in front of the car. "You don't see too many of those away from buildings, if at all," he continued.

_B2: __"Look, shiny" LOL Nice. kt will love it._

_My response: saw one in the front of the building where I work this afternoon…._

"Stoppable... not you, too?" she smiled, for Ron was in a full tux, holding two martini glasses. He looked so dapper that Bonnie wanted to just hold him in her arms, even if it was only for a moment, so she could feel his love radiating outward.

_B2: __Changed to better help setup the Bond gag._

"It's Stoppable, indeed Ms Rockwaller…Ron Stoppable," he replied in a fake British accent and laughed, handing Bonnie one of the glasses. "Let's drink a toast to your future, BonBon."

_B2: Cute…Like the Bond and ep ref here._

"My future: now, that's a joke," she took the glass and downed it in one gulp. "GAK! Not Sparkling Grape Juice!"

_B2: __LOL_

"It's what you either wanted or expected, Bonnie," Ron replied with a smile. He took her glass, poured another drink he retrieved from the small flask inside his coat pocket, and handed it back to her.

She sniffed, took a very tentative sip, and smiled: a very dry martini: shaken, not stirred, with quality ingredients. "So, what am I supposed to be celebrating?"

_B2: __Always come prepared, just in case…_

***

Story now complete.

***

**Author's afterward:**

Writing has to be fun; else, it's not worth doing. With betas and friends like this, it will always be fun for me.

My New Year's wishes?

That you, as writers, have as much fun in your endeavors as I have in mine.

That you, as readers, have as much fun in reading as the writers have in writing.

Thank you, all of you, for being here.

Thanks for coming along on this Christmas journey 2009.

-- 30 --


End file.
